forsaken
by le.clarius
Summary: Tentang ingatan yang tak pernah tersaksikan. Tentang mimpi yang tak pernah terlampaui. Tentang nama yang terlupa. Tentang Garuda dan Nusantara. Post-Trisangharakalpa. AU. Rate for safe. Tribute for 68th Indonesian Independence Anniversary.


_Sepasang tangan mencengkeram erat bongkahan terakhir emas hijau di depan dadanya. Telapaknya tercabik oleh sudut-sudut tajam bebatuan yang mencuat dari dalam tanah yang ia gali dengan tangan kosong. Merah mengalir dari luka-luka kecil yang terbuka, darah anyir menoda bongkahan hijau yang masih digenggam jemari yang terlalu kurus, terlalu panjang, bak sulur-sulur rotan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar—entah karena takut, atau dingin yang mulai bersarang di udara, bersamaan dengan kubah langit yang mulai dipoles gelap oleh malam. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu terus menerus, satu kata yang terulang-ulang._

—kumohon, kumohon, kumohon...

_Ia berdoa, tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Ia berharap, namun sudah lupa apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan. Di dalam tengkoraknya terpantul gema lengking burung besar, namun ia hanya bisa mengingat satu nama._

Garuda—

_Segalanya terus menjadi dingin. Gelap turun bersamaan dengan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan semua yang ada di permukaan tanah dengan cepat. Sosoknya lama kelamaan dimakan kabut, bersamaan dengan sambaran petir pertama yang menghiasi langit malam, sebagai sangkakala sebelum badai besar._

_Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, segalanya kosong. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Tidak juga namanya sendiri. Hanya teriakan burung garuda terus memantul di dalam otaknya dan ia memegangnya bak tali penggantung hidup matinya. Pun lama-kelamaan pekikannya semakin tenggelam dimakan oleh gemuruh badai yang berkecamuk di angkasa. Ia meringkuk semakin dalam, seperti fetus dalam kandungan ibu dan berharap ada rahim yang melindunginya dari dingin dunia luar._

_Suara teriakannya menggema, tapi tak ada yang mendengar, saat angin kencang badai menjatuhkan dinding batu dari tanah tempatnya menggali bongkahan terakhir emas hijau. Di saat bebatuan menimpa tubuhnya, matanya sudah terlanjur kosong dan zamrud ekuator di telapak tangannya musnah tanpa jejak._

...garuda, aku ini siapa—

* * *

**forsaken**

[—_a story based on _**Trisangharakalpa**]

.

—_**disavowal**_:

**Hetalia** (c) **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Budi/Indonesia!OC-milik-bersama (c) kotak _chat_ **Forum Author Hetalia Fanfiction Indonesia**

**Trisangharakalpa** dan plot _**forsaken**_ (c) saya

sejarah Indonesia dan selain-lainnya yang _ketangsang _di fic ini jelas bukan punya saya

—_**within this fanfiction**_:

AU-_bordering_-non-AU. _Post_-Trisangharakalpa. OCs. _Characters' death_ (_minor_). _Gore_.

Disarankan membaca **Trisangharakalpa** lebih dahulu.

.

_no liking_? Tombol _back_ masih menanti.  
_You've been warned_.

.

—_a tribute for **68th Indonesian independence anniversary**_

* * *

_Nusantara kaping papat_

_Tanpa asma, tanpa babad—_

* * *

Ada sesuatu impuls yang membisikkan sensasi familier ke telinganya. Entah itu bagaimana angin berdesir di udara, ataupun saat butir-butir pasir beradu satu dengan yang lain ketika alas kakinya tenggelam di hamparan pantai bertepi lautan biru. Bukan _deja vu—_karena ia tak pernah merasa berada di tempat ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia merasa bisa mendirikan rumah di sini dan tak akan merindukan pondok kecilnya di sudut daerah tipikal kota baru Asia.

Dan itu pikiran yang sangat aneh untuk dimiliki, ia menyadari. Karena tempat ini, mereka menyebutnya "terlupakan" bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sudah mendengar ceritanya, lama dan berabad silam. Kepulauan Antara—sebutan yang lebih formal untuk gugusan kepulauan ini, terletak antara Asia dan dataran Australia, serta samudera Hindia dan Pasifik—telah lama ditinggalkan oleh manusia, ketika berbagai sumber daya yang bisa mereka gali di kepulauan ini mendadak habis begitu saja. Kosong—tak ada lagi yang bisa diambil, tak berharga lagi—dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain meninggalkannya.

Sementara manusia bergerak ke tengah Asia, berkumpul dan membangun kota-kota baru di sekeliling dataran Siberia, di mana metana terkubur di bawah danau-danau bekunya dan mulai ditambang sedikit demi sedikit, sejak mesin dengan tenaga metana ditemukan dan dikomersialkan.

Pun lalu tak ada seorang manusia yang mengingat kepulauan yang dulu memiliki segalanya. Terlupakan oleh sejarah—sederhana, begitu saja—hingga bahkan tak ada lagi yang mengingat nama aslinya.

_Padahal tempat ini begitu elok_, ia membatin. Mulai dari bibir pantai yang diterjang ombak kecil setiap beberapa detik, menghampar dataran yang terselimuti pasir pucat, lebih jauh dari bibir pantai bertahap berubah menjadi agregat semak, pepohonan, membentuk hutan, hingga tanah itu menjulang tinggi di kejauhan dan ia mengenali bentuk segitiga dari gunung yang membumbung dengan asap tipis yang keluar dari tengah kawah yang menganga.

"Saya pikir inilah mengapa orang-orang enggan datang ke pulau ini lagi." Komentar itu datang dari rekan satu timnya sekaligus seniornya untuk selisih beberapa tahun. Tetapi dengan pekerjaan semacam ini sebenarnya tak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan berapa tahun pengalamanmu—hanya berarti kau memiliki lebih banyak peluang untuk bertahan hidup di tanah antah berantah yang berabad tak terjamah—lagipula yang dilihat oleh atasanmu hanya apa kau tak keberatan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan karena mereka tak punya dana besar tersisih untuk misi ekspedisi ataupun orang-orang yang terlalu berani untuk—dikorbankan—menjelajahi daerah baru, tim yang isinya solo-dua-tiga orang berangkat dengan bekal seadanya.

Ia sendiri bersedia bergabung dengan ekspedisi ini hanya karena bosan menjadi penambang metana seperti yang lainnya. Oh, dan ia benci bagaimana danau-danau Siberia ikut membekukan kakinya ketika berusaha menancapkan pipa melalui lapisan es. Selebihnya hanya rasa penasaran dan nyali—yang terlalu besar, melebihi kawan-kawannya. Karena itulah ia menyetujui untuk berangkat ke ekspedisi pioner dua-orang ke Kepulauan Antara.

"Memangnya mengapa?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Kaki-kaki mereka masih berusaha menyeberangi dataran berpasir dengan bau asin lautan kental menghantui lubang hidung.

"Saya kira tempat ini terlalu," balas Kiku, "sepi. Budi-san juga tidak mendengar apa-apa dari tadi, bukan?"

Di situlah ia menemukan dirinya mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak juga."

"Maksud Budi-san?" Kali ini Kiku yang mengangkat alisnya tinggi ke dahi.

"Sejak kita pertama mendarat ke pantai, aku seperti mendengar suara burung di kejauhan." Dahinya mengerut lebih dalam. "Sepertinya elang."

"Tapi..." Kiku memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "...saya berani bersumpah saya tidak mendengar apa-apa."

"Ah, kau jangan menakut-nakutiku, Kiku."

Kiku tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Anehnya, kemungkinan kalau suara lengkingan tinggi itu hanya halusinasi audionya sendiri tak mengundang sensasi dingin jatuh ke perut—seperti yang biasa terjadi ketika ia merasa dirambati paranoia.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga malam tiba dan hutan jadi benteng di sekeliling mereka. Ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang suara elang itu lagi pada Kiku di sisa ekspedisi mereka.

* * *

_Di bawah kakinya terhampar padang rerumputan yang begitu hijau, di atas kepalanya angkasa yang terlalu biru. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali dari potongan kulit panjang yang menjadi kemudi seekor kuda. Lalu di depan matanya ada satu bangunan berukuran masif._

_Tersusun atas batu berwarna hitam, tinggi membumbung. Dindingnya terukir dengan cerita kejayaan dan kebanggaan. Di bagian atasnya terdapat struktur-struktur kecil berbentuk melingkar dengan dinding yang berlubang-lubang dan satu sumbu yang mencuat di tengah-tengah, lalu satu struktur melingkar berbentuk sama paling besar di bagian tengahnya—_

_Seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya berbicara, hanya sedikit lebih keras dari deru angin. Ia hanya menangkap sedikit bagian dari kata-kata lelaki itu, "—robudu—", yang tak ia ketahui maksudnya._

_Namun dadanya terasa mengembang luas dengan kebanggaan—milik siapa rasa itu, ia tidak tahu—_

* * *

Malam terasa hangat di tempat ini, berbeda dengan dingin menusuk tulang yang ia rasakan ketika kabut dari atas danau Siberia merayapi celah-celah bangunan di kota dan ikut membekukan penghuninya. Ia ingat harus memakai berlapis-lapis selimut sebelum bisa tidur tanpa khawatir diserang demam di tengah-tengah malam. Di tempat ini, ia hanya memakai selembar kain tebal yang dulu dimiliki mendiang ibunya untuk melindungi diri dari sergapan angin malam.

Dengan hanya penerangan api dari tumpukan kayu, hutan di sekeliling mereka masih terbungkus gelap bayangan. Di sisi lain api, Kiku meringkuk dengan selimutnya sendiri, jelas-jelas pulas tertidur. Hanya langit yang dipenuhi kontelasi membuatnya tidak merasa seperti korban kecelakaan kapal laut yang terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni.

Ia menghirup kopi panas dari tutup termos mereka yang berukuran besar, memastikan matanya tak tergoda kantuk hingga fajar menjelang saat mereka memulai hari dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia dan Kiku sudah setuju untuk bergantian berjaga sepanjang malam, hanya sedia payung sebelum hujan saja. Tidak ada yang ingin tersesat sendirian di tempat ini. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak ada yang akan melukai mereka di sini—ya, sekali lagi ia tahu itu pikiran yang berbahaya, bisa membuatnya terlena, dan mampu _membunuh_ mereka di tempat yang tak banyak diketahui manusia seperti ini. Tetapi—apa boleh buat—tempat ini memberinya perasaan demikian. Entah mengapa.

Gilirannya berjaga ia habiskan dengan mencoba melupakan apa yang ia lihat saat terlelap dalam mimpinya dan mengalihkan sepasang mata gelap untuk memperhatikan konstelasi—karena tak ada yang bisa kau amati di tengah hutan yang gelap, tetapi memang dirinya juga selalu senang memperhatikan titik-titik kecil cahaya itu membuat berbagai pola yang diimajinasikan manusia sebagai bentuk tertentu sejak dari zaman dahulu.

Malam itu Orion baru saja terbit dan Belantik terang terlihat membentuk garis diagonal. Ia mengerjap dan melirik ke jam di tangannya. Di lokasi bumi seperti ini dan di tanggal seperti ini, Orion terbit saat malam lebih dekat ke fajar daripada senja. Sinar hijau_ fluorescent_ dengan latar hitam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan masih ada sisa dua jam sebelum gilirannya untuk berjaga habis.

Ia menghabiskan setengah isi termos mereka, dengan benak selalu tergoda untuk lari ke mimpi yang ia lihat—karena mimpi itu tidak _biasa_, ia setidaknya yakin akan hal itu; bunga tidur seharusnya tak terasa senyata _itu_.

* * *

Hari-hari mereka lewatkan dengan melewati hutan, mengayunkan _machete _untuk menebas sesemakan dan akar-akar bergantungan dari atas pepohonan. Ia tak pernah melihat pepohonan yang bisa tumbuh hingga seperti ini, menjulang tinggi hendak menusuk langit, dengan akar banir mereka mencuat dari dalam tanah bak dinding kayu hingga setinggi dada dan batang tampak lebih besar dari pilar apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Besarnya sungguh tak masuk akal. Kiku duduk bersandar di salah satu akar banir itu, tampak penuh antusias membuat sketsa dengan pensil di dalam buku catatan kecilnya yang bersampul hitam dengan kulit imitasi berpola sisik buaya. Ah, sejarawan alam, tentu saja.

Sambil beristirahat dan menanti Kiku selesai bekerja, ia memperhatikan hutan di sekitarnya. Hutan di tempat ini berbeda dengan yang kumpulan pepohonan di Siberia yang terlalu kurus batangnya. Namun di sini, hutan seperti berkembang penuh. Lebih basah, lebih hangat, dan lebih banyak sinar matahari untuk memberi makan setiap klorofil yang mungkin ada dalam lembaran-lembaran daun yang terarah langsung ke atas. Tidak pernah benar-benar kering—ia tahu, karena mereka melintasi aliran air kecil beberapa kali, namun belum berhasil menemukan sungai sumber utamanya—dan tidak pernah benar-benar dingin. Seharusnya lebih banyak hewan yang hidup di sini, menurutnya. Tetapi aneh, apa yang mereka temui dengan kebetulan sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya hewan-hewan kecil yang tidak lebih besar dari dua kepalan tangan.

"Saya rasa ini spesies baru, Budi-san," ujar Kiku. Fokus matanya tak teralih dari sebutir biji berkulit kayu sebesar ibu jari tangan. "Kalau bukan tumbuhan punah yang muncul lagi."

Ia hanya mengangguk; karena tentu saja ia tak tahu hal-hal seperti itu sebaik Kiku.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berhenti saja di sini untuk hari ini? Kurasa tempat ini cukup bagus untuk beristirahat," ujarnya mengganti topik.

Kiku menatapnya sejenak, seperti ingin berbicara _tetapi matahari tenggelam masih lama dan kita masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, Budi-san._ Namun yang terluncur dari mulut pemuda Asia itu, "Baiklah."

* * *

_Ia merasakan kakinya melayang di atas tanah. Berlari. Ia berlari di tengah medan peperangan berhujankan darah dan jasad yang ruhnya telah pergi. Gema teriakan marah manusia memenuhi gendang telinganya. Jauh di seberangnya, sepasang matanya tak pernah berpindah dari sosok seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, mengacungkan sebuah senapan bermesiu—sementara ia sendiri merasakan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu; sebilah bambu yang ujungnya diruncingkan hingga benar-benar tajam._

_Ia masih berlari dan lelaki itu membidik. Tubuhnya terasa tak gentar, walaupun berhadapan langsung dengan moncong senjata api yang siap memuntahkan besi panas. Terus kakinya melangkah._

_Ia merasakan dan menyaksikan saat ujung bambu yang tajam itu menikam perut lelaki berwajah dingin itu dan memuncratkan berliter merah darah—_

* * *

"Budi-san! Budi-san! Bangun!"

Ia tersentak bangun, merasakan tubuhnya digoncang-goncangkan. Sepasang mata bertemu dengan sepasang lainnya yang warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dan lebih dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Budi-san?" Kiku bertanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk saja."

"Apa perlu kita beristirahat sehari dahulu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum target kita lewat," balasnya, berusaha membuat suaranya meyakinkan.

Namun tampaknya Kiku masih meragukannya, ia tahu, karena tatapan itu lagi yang dilemparkan pada dirinya, sekalipun seniornya itu menganggukkan kepala dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

Ia sendiri berharap tak ada yang terjadi lagi—karena mendadak saja mimpinya berubah arah menjadi adegan dengan _rating_ dewasa. Belum lagi sensasi yang tersisa walaupun matanya sudah terbuka dan kesadarannya sudah kembali—ia yakin bisa merasakan tekstur bambu di telapak tangannya dan bagaimana _tekanannya_ saat ia menusukkan bilah itu ke perut lelaki asing dalam mimpinya, jika ia saja menutup kelopak mata dan berkonsentrasi penuh.

* * *

Hujan seharusnya tidak datang ke tempat ini hingga lewat satu atau dua bulan lagi. Namun siang itu saat matahari mencapai zenitnya di atas langit biru, mendadak mendung bergulung-gulung datang dari balik cakrawala dan menutupi angkasa di atas kepala mereka. Hampir saja mereka terjebak di dalam siraman hujan kalau Kiku tidak menunjuk sebuah gua yang menganga di balik batang pohon besar.

"Ah, tampaknya kita kurang beruntung hari ini." Ia menghela napas. "Dengan mendung seperti itu, hujan tak mungkin berhenti sampai matahari jauh ke barat."

"Baiklah," Kiku menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita bermalam saja sekalian di sini. Bagaimana menurut Budi-san?"

"Boleh saja," balasnya.

Sementara Kiku mulai membongkar bawaan mereka dan mempersiapkan tempat itu untuk malam mereka, ia membersihkan lantai gua kecil itu dari kotoran. Helaian daun kering dan rerantingan berserakan di mana-mana dan itu cukup untuk modal mereka membuat api agar tidak mati menggigil di tengah badai yang menyergap tiba-tiba.

Begitu api menyala tenang di depan mereka dan perut sudah diisi dengan buah-buahan yang mereka pungut sambil menyeberangi hutan, sementara menunggu kantuk datang, ia menulis di buku catatannya sendiri. Bukan berisi jenis-jenis flora fauna yang mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan seperti yang dimiliki Kiku, tetapi lebih seperti _log_ perjalanan mereka tiap harinya.

.

_Juli 10; S 050 50' 37,2"/E 1010 27' 39,3"_

_Hujan lebat mendadak, matahari masih tinggi. Tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Bermalam di gua._

_Aku takut mendapat mimpi _itu_ lagi._

.

Ragu-ragu ia mencoret kalimat terakhir yang ia tulis.

* * *

_Berdiri dirinya kembali di tengah medan perang. Tetapi berbeda, kali ini semua orang terhenti. Banyak jasad tergeletak di tanah. Lumpur merah dari cipratan darah mewarnai tiap-tiap tubuh yang ikut menjajak di atas tanah itu. Semua mata terpancang pada sesosok wanita muda yang berlutut, mengarahkan pisau dengan bilah berlekuk-lekuk ke urat nadi di lehernya yang jenjang. Sepasang matanya membesar, napas tertahan, dan keringat dingin meresap di telapak, mengendurkan genggam dari gagang senjata serupa di tangannya sendiri._

_Kemudian tak ada yang bisa menghentikan saat sang wanita muda dengan mata terpejam memotong bersih arteri di lehernya. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sontak darah terciprat membasahi kain yang dikenakan gadis muda itu, mewarna kulitnya yang langsat jadi merah, dan entah mengapa lututnya jadi lemas mendadak. Namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan dirinya dari terjatuh ke tanah. Hidungnya menangkap bau anyir di atmosfer yang kini lebih kental, lebih memuakkan dari sebelumnya. _

_Ia hampir bisa merasakan rasa metalik itu di lidahnya—_

* * *

Kiku membangunkannya seperempat jam lebih dari tengah malam. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala saat Kiku bertanya apa ia tidak apa-apa dan menggelengkan kepala saat pemuda itu bertanya apa ia butuh beristirahat lagi. Tidak adil kalau ia membiarkan pemuda itu berjaga sepanjang malam.

Mimpi malam itu meninggalkan keringat dingin—yang baru ia sadari saat tetes-tetes jatuh tepat ke arah matanya—dan rasa lelah batin. Semakin lama mimpi-mimpi itu yang mulai terasa terlalu nyata sejak ia datang ke tempat ini, membuatnya semakin takut—walaupun tak menghapus kenyamanan aneh yang datang dari tanah ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tetap membuka mata, mengawasi paduan warna oranya-merah membara memakan dedaunan dan dahan kering dengan tarian yang konstan. Sesekali ia menambahkan potongan kulit kayu saat api jadi terlalu kecil.

Di luar, mendung telah pergi. Hujan menyisakan kabut tipis yang mengapung tenang di atas tanah. Ia menyaksikan saat kabut itu perlahan tersibak, meniggalkan malam tenang yang basah dan begitu terbuka. Hampir tak ada suara. Hanya tenang dan sunyi. Ia mengawasi bulan separuh muncul di tengah-tengah langit gelap dan perlahan bergerak ke peraduannya.

* * *

_Panas. Membara._

_Dalam dadanya ada sensasi membara perih. Ia bisa merasakan lalapan api yang perlahan menjalar jauh, merangkak ke setiap sudut._

_Ia melihat ke dalam sepasang mata gelap, kedalamannya jenuh oleh kebencian dan haus darah._

"_Matilah kau, Nusantara!"_

_Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya luruh ke tanah. Ia bisa merasakan sakitnya dada saat dihujam belati. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya tercabik dan jantungnya dikoyak—_

* * *

Terlonjak bangun dirinya. Spontan ia meraih dadanya dan menghembuskan napas lega saat merasakan tak ada luka yang menganga, tak ada darah mengalir, dan yang paling penting masih ada dentuman konstan-cepat-dirabuk-adrenalin di balik rangkaian tulang-tulang iganya. Berusaha keras ia menyampingkan sensasi sakit yang tertinggal—rasa ditusuk bilah tajam yang terlalu _realistis_ di dalam alam tak sadar.

Ia mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya—yang benar-benar basah oleh peluh dingin. Tampaknya ia tertidur saat berjaga. Api yang mereka buat telah mati suatu ketika di dini hari, saat ia terlelap. Di luar gua, cercah pertama matahari pagi menimpa gerombolan daun semak-semak dan melukis warna abu-abu buruk dari kulit kayu batang pohon menjadi keemasan. Ia melirik ke sisi lain gua, menangkap sosok Kiku yang masih terpejam matanya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat sedikit lebih lama.

Bangkit berdiri, kakinya mendorongnya untuk pergi ke luar. Ia tersenyum kecil, penuh dengan kelegaan, merasakan garis-garis panjang sinar matahari menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya menguap lebar, hingga—

Ia tak bisa menutup mulutnya, untuk alasan lain, saat matanya beradu dengan sepasang mata lain. Kuning, hampir keemasan di bawah timpaan surya fajar, dengan pupil hitam vertikal mengiris di tengah bola mata itu, mengawasinya dengan hati-hati—dan entah bayangannya saja atau karena apa, namun sorot mata itu penuh dengan inteligensi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Burung itu tidak salah lagi, seekor elang—dengan bulu-bulu yang ada dalam jangka gradasi cokelat ke hitam, paruh kuning tajam dan bengkok sedikit di ujung, jambul berdiri tegak di belakang kepalanya.

Ia tidak berani bergerak untuk beberapa saat, sementara sang burung besar masih bertengger di atas dahan pohon besar, mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mengerjap, lalu mendadak burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya, lepas landas ke udara dengan gerakan yang dipenuhi elegansi khas seekor predator sambil menguak keras. Namun sama sekali ia tak merasakan bahaya datang dari keberadaan sang elang—walau pisau lipatnya tertinggal di gua, _machete _tak tergenggam di tangannya, dan senapan tak terselip di sabuknya.

"Aku melihat elang pagi ini," ia berkata pada Kiku saat pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Lagi, Kiku mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tetapi yang saya tahu, burung elang tak pernah keluar sebelum matahari tinggi di langit."

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Segala yang terjadi padanya terlalu aneh untuk bisa ia jelaskan sejak ia menjejakkan kakinya pertama di pulau ini. Mungkin elang itu juga hanya imajinasinya saja.

Namun ia tak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir tentang nama yang ia sandang saat berada di alam mimpi.

_Nusantara?_

* * *

Mereka menemukan sungai besar saat mengikuti suara gemericik air yang suatu hari tiba-tiba saja terdengar di tengah kerimbunan hutan. Kiku terlihat senang dan lega, sebelum akhirnya menawarkan padanya untuk berenang. Tentu godaan membersihkan diri setelah berhari-hari berjalan melalui hutan tak bisa ia tolak begitu saja. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu menikmati basuhan air bersih di dalam sungai yang jernih itu. Tempat minum mereka yang isinya hampir habis diisi penuh-penuh dengan air segar. Makan malam mereka penuh dengan ikan yang dimasak langsung setelah ditangkap dari sungai dan ia berjaga di paruh malam pertama ditemani oleh gemericik air yang menenangkan.

Seharusnya ia tahu rasa damai seperti itu tak berlangsung lama, terutama mendekati gilirannya tidur dan malam membuainya dengan konstelasi yang bergerak dengan pelan.

* * *

_Tubuhnya terasa berbeda—lebih kecil ukurannya—dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit terintimidasi melihat banyak orang berdiri lebih tinggi darinya. Namun yang lebih buruk, di sekitarnya merah bak badai darah baru menerpa. Anyir mengambang pekat di udara hingga ia hampir bisa membayangkan rasa metalik itu saat bertemu kuncup-kuncup pencecap yang ada dalam mulutnya. Bahkan sungai di depan matanya penuh dengan polesan merah._

_Di tengah sungai itu, bertarung dua lelaki dewasa dengan senjata serupa—pisau dengan bilah berkelok-kelok. Masing-masing menebas seperti sudah kehilangan akal, hingga salah satunya tumbang._

_Ia terus menyaksikan, saat salah satu lelaki—sang pemenang pertarungan—terseok-seok naik ke daratan hingga sampai ke samping kudanya dan memandang ke dalam matanya sendiri._

"_Nusantara, kau akan jadi besar."_

_Selanjutnya yang mengikuti sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu membesar matanya dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Ia merasakan darah terciprat ke wajahnya. Dari balik punggung lelaki itu menonjol gagang bengkok penuh ukiran sebuah belati. Kini di depan matanya berdiri sosok seorang lelaki lain dengan wajah kaku yang lebih banyak diukir masa dan mata menyorotkan tatapan yang lebih dingin dari es. Kata-kata yang mengikuti selanjutnya singkat, seakan dia tak baru saja menghabisi rekannya sendiri._

"_Ayo pulang."_

_Satu tusukan di punggung untuk balas dendam.  
_

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh peluh dingin. Di sisi lain perapian, Kiku memandanginya dengan sorot khawatir.

"Apa Budi-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, mencoba mengembalikan detak jantungnya ke kecepatan normal dan menekan laju adrenalin di dalam pembuluh darahnya sebelum bisa menjawab dengan jelas. "Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kiku. Hanya... hanya mimpi buruk saja."

Kiku masih memandanginya, kini seperti berbicara _sebenarnya saya ragu Budi-san baik-baik saja sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu_, tetapi tidak membuka mulutnya kembali.

Ia menghela napas dan meraih termos untuk menuangkan segelas kopi. Beruntung cairan hitam itu belum dingin sekalipun sudah berjam-jam sejak ia membuatnya. Dihirupnya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil matanya mencoba membaca pola konstelasi yang muncul di atas kanopi hutan.

Merah Antares terang di seberang jalur Bima Sakti yang memanjang sedikit diagonal di atas kepala mereka. Bintang yang jadi jantung sang Kala itu berkedip pelan, hanya sedikit di atas bayangan rimbun kanopi hutan. Malam masih panjang, namun ia tak lagi mengantuk.

Ia tak mau mengakui, tetapi mimpi-mimpi itu membuatnya merasa akan jadi gila. Sekalipun demikian, ia menolak untuk membicarakannya dengan Kiku. Ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Ia tak ingin menambah beban tim mereka—untuk bertahan hidup saja sudah merupakan beban yang berat di tengah tanah tak terjamah seperti ini.

Ia bisa bertahan hingga akhir misi—_haru__s_. Selanjutnya, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia tak peduli.

* * *

Tim mereka tak pernah jauh dari sungai dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya untuk sampai ke pantai. Beruntung muaranya terlihat hanya setelah beberapa hari berjalan. Kiku tersenyum lebar melihat warna biru laut setelah berminggu-minggu pemandangan mereka hanya dipenuhi hijau dedaunan dan warna kulit kayu yang membosankan. Ia bisa merasakan senyuman lebar yang sama mengembang di wajahnya sendiri. Segera saja keduanya melepaskan sepatu berat yang mereka kenakan dan menikmati hangatnya pasir saat kaki-kaki terbenam di dalamnya.

Masih ada beberapa hari sebelum kapal yang menjemput mereka datang dan untuk mereka sendiri sampai ke koordinat pantai rendevu yang benar. Mereka mencapainya dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri bibir pulau, merasakan angin laut mengacak rambut mereka tiap saat dan bau garam kental memenuhi rongga hidung.

* * *

_Kakinya kembali melayang di atas tanah. Getar merambat sepanjang sulbinya; getar yang hanya bisa datang bersama paranoia, bersama sensasi dingin yang menggelayuti perutnya—dan bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang mengundang paranoia itu. Matanya terfokus di ujung dataran, di mana sebuah jurang menganga._

_Ia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh lepas dari ketinggian dan udara terbelah di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia merasakan badan air yang terbuka saat dirinya bertemu dengan permukaan, berat badannya menarik tubuhnya semakin ke bawah, lalu sensasi sakit tak terkira yang menyambar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya oleh tusukan berpuluh batuan tajam yang ada di dasar sungai dangkal itu—_

* * *

Kesadarannya datang terlalu mendadak. Ia menyadari dirinya untuk kedua kalinya terlelap saat giliran berjaga. Namun kali ini api masih menjilat-jilat, dahan kelapa kering masih membara di bawah tarian sang jago merah. Di sisi lain api mereka masih ada bayangan Kiku yang tertidur dengan selimut rapat membungkus tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang tampak berniat berlomba lari dengan kecepatan cahaya, hingga ia menangkap apa yang ada di depannya, di seberang api.

Ia berhasil menahan dirinya dari melonjak. Tetapi jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak dengan kecepatan yang mengkhawatirkan. Dari cahaya temaram perapian mereka, ia menemukan dirinya beradu mata dengan seorang pemuda.

"Oh, katakan kalau ini tidak nyata, tolong," gumamnya pelan.

Berminggu-minggu mereka melewati hutan, tak ada seorangpun manusia yang mereka temui. Teori dataran tanpa penghuni sudah mereka buktikan dan ia tak mau menganggap kesimpulan mereka itu salah sekarang.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil, memandangnya dengan sepasang mata segelap malam. Ada rasa familier yang datang padanya memperhatikan garis-garis yang menyusun wajah sang pemuda asing. Rambutnya hitam dan ada sesuatu seperti penyesalan dalam sorotnya. Di bahunya bertengger burung elang berjambul yang sama dengan yang datang mengawasinya pagi-pagi tempo hari.

Satu nama terlintas di benaknya. Napasnya tertahan di dada dan takut-takut ia memanggil.

"Nusantara?"

Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berani bersumpah melihat—_merasakan_—kematian Nusantara dalam mimpinya, paling tidak dua kali dengan cara yang berbeda. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin—"

Tetapi—hantu?—pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan bola mata besar nan hitam itu dari seberang perapian. Burung besar di bahunya juga turut mengawasinya dengan mata yang terlalu pintar.

"Mengapa aku bermimpi tentangmu, hah? Apa aku semacam reinkarnasi?" _Tapi tidak ada hal seperti reinkarnasi,_ ia menambahkan dalam batin,_ ataupun hantu_.

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya terus diam sambil memandanginya.

Lama keduanya beradu pandang dengan hanya deru angin laut yang berbicara di antara mereka sebelum terdengar sang pemuda berbicara pelan, "Kau yang keempat."

Hampir saja ia jatuh terjerembab mendengar suara pelan sang pemuda. Nyaris yakin pemuda itu halusinasinya semata, ia tak pernah mengira—hantu—pemuda itu bisa berbicara. Apalagi dengan nada yang penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan seperti itu.

Ia mengerjap dan tiba-tiba sosok pemuda itu menghilang—_jadi benar dia hantu!?—_sementara burung elang besarnya terbang membumbung ke langit gelap, meneriakkan pekik melengking, identik yang ia dengar sejak hari pertama sampai di pulau ini, hingga bayangnya ditelan kelam malam. Jauh di belakang kepalanya, ia merasa ada gelitikan, berbisik kalau ia tahu apa maksud sang pemuda itu dengan _keempat_. Namun tak juga menimbulkan arti yang bisa membuatnya mengerti di dalam benak.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sesuatu—_seseorang_—berbisik pelan ke telinganya, hanya sedikit saja lebih keras dari hembusan kencang angin laut.

—_kuharap kau terus mengingat..._

* * *

_Tangannya lelah, letih, namun tidak, tidak, tidak, ia tidak bisa berhenti menggali, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia cari. Merah mewarnai telapaknya, terjatuh di atas tanah berbatu yang tengah ia keruk, sekepal demi sekepal._

_Lalu pada akhirnya, sepasang tangannya meraih bongkahan hijau berkilau—_emas hijau_. Ia merasakan dirinya meringkuk, memeluk bongkahan itu erat di dadanya. Ia merasakan telapak tangannya sakit oleh puluhan luka kecil._

_Ia merasakan dingin, gelap, lalu dirinya—_

.

—jatuh—

* * *

Ia terbangun saat mendengar pintu pondoknya diketuk. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan benaknya penuh dengan kabut. Rasanya ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi yang sangat panjang—_mimpi yang penting_, otaknya menambahkan—namun ia tak bisa mengingat apa isinya.

Sambil mengucek-ucek mata, ia mengayunkan pintunya dan memperhatikan sesaat seorang lelaki muda yang berdiri di depan pintunya, senyum sopan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kiku. Saya satu tim dengan Budi-san di ekspedisi mendatang," pemuda itu mengenalkan diri.

"Oh! Kupikir mereka menolak lamaranku," ujarnya sebelum menyilakan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Jadi ke mana tujuan ekspedisi kita ini?" tanyanya.

"Ke ekuator Afrika," Kiku menjawab singkat.

Ia menganggukkan kepala. Lalu mendadak saja ada pertanyaan datang ke benaknya.

"Hei, Kiku. Kau seorang naturalis, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Kiku. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya mau bertanya. Apa kau tahu jenis elang berjambul yang hidup di daerah tropis?"

Kiku mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat. "Mungkin yang Budi-san maksud _Nisaetus bartelsi_. Tetapi burung itu sudah lama sekali punah. Mengapa Budi-san ingin tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Entahlah." Ia mengerjapkan mata_._ Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu muncul ke benaknya.

* * *

_Agustus 17, koordinat rendevu_

_Catatan terakhir. Halaman terakhir. Hari terakhir. Menunggu dijemput. Laut tampak bersahabat hari ini, semoga kapal muncul._

_Mimpi-mimpi itu? Ternyata **jauh** dari apa yang kupikirkan._

.

(**end**)

* * *

**footnotes**

_Kaping papat_ = nomor empat. _Babad_ = cerita.

Faktanya memang ada sejumlah besar gas metana yang terperangkap di danau-danau beku Siberia—dan dapat menyebabkan _global warming_ yang _rapid_ jika terlepas keseluruhannya ke udara; karena metana adalah salah satu gas rumah kaca paling "efektif".

Sejarawan alam/naturalis/_natural historian_ adalah profesi yang _legit_, mempelajari organisme di lingkungan aslinya (_natural history_). Tetapi profesi ini lebih populer dulu saat masih zaman eksplorasi.

_Nisaetus bartelsi _atau elang Jawa, statusnya sekarang _endangered_. Burung inilah yang disebut-sebut sebagai Garuda dan mendasari lambang NKRI. Di alam populasinya sudah sangat sedikit dan hampir tidak pernah terlihat.

Koordinat di catatan si Budi (_S 05__0__ 50' 37,2"/E 101__0__ 27' 39,3"_) saya ambil random orz. Yang jelas itu suatu titik di Jawa #jderr.

Semua _scene_ yang dicetak miring, kecuali catatan si Budi, diambil dari **Trisangharakalpa **(dengan perubahan).

* * *

**A/N**: Sebenarnya saya tak tahu mau memanggil apa fic ini. _Spin-off_; tidak cocok, karena apa yang ada di sini fiksasinya di Trisangharakalpa tidak terlalu jelas. Sekuel; _not quite right_, karena tidak memenuhi pola dan batasan-batasan yang saya tetapkan dalam Trisangharakalpa. Jadi biarlah fic ini jadi... fic ini #nguk.

_God knows_ berapa kali saya _rewrite _benda ini sampai akhirnya, yah, akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Endingnya ambigu? _Yes, I know so_ #taboked

_Lastly_, _matur sembah nuwun_ sudah mau membaca fic ini. _And this humble self of _lele _beg for some review for 'tis _...abalness_, if fair maidens don't mind giving some _m(_ _)m

Selamat ulang tahun ke 68, Republik Indonesia. _Long live and prosper_ :')/

-lele-


End file.
